


Triangulate Your Position

by StealthKaiju



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: Some argue that laughter is the best medicine.McCoy thinks that sex might be.





	Triangulate Your Position

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Maybe I should work on that other story I'm trying to write.  
> Me: Or maybe I should worry about starting a new job tomorrow.  
> Brain: PORN!!!

It did not take a scientist or a psychologist to know that something was wrong with the captain. The tension he carried could be seen in the stiffness of his shoulders, and the dark circles under his eyes. The slight trembling of his fingers when he signed reports, and the monosyllabic answers he gave in meetings. He was never rude. Yet, he was not his friendly, gregarious self.

 

Even Scotty had noticed.

 

Spock had tried at least four times to ask him what was wrong, and four times the conversation had been subtly derailed, or misdirected, or politely ignored. McCoy had also tried to broach the subject – with far less discretion and tact – and his advances had been outright rebuffed.

 

‘I’m fine!’ Jim had almost shouted at him in officer’s mess. He sighed. ‘Not been sleeping well, but apart from that I’m fine.’ He had swallowed down his coffee and toast with the manners of a duck, and hastily made an exit.

 

‘I had thought the word ‘fine’ in common vernacular meant of high quality, or satisfactory or pleasing,’ Spock remarked, sitting down next to McCoy. ‘I do not believe the captain is in this state, physically or mentally.’

 

McCoy tilted his head towards Spock’s. ‘Well, when someone says they’re ‘fine’, it’s usually bullshit.’

 

‘You mean they are deliberately supplying false testimony?’

 

‘Not purposefully. They’re either trying to protect the listener from worrying about them, or they’re lyin’ to themselves.’

 

Spock’s forehead creased slightly. ‘If the captain believes we need protection from his emotions, he not only underestimates us but also our affection for him.’

 

McCoy gave a wry half smile. ‘Affection, Spock? Is that what you’d call this…’ he gestured a finger between him and the other man ‘… this _thing_ we got going?’

 

Spock looked around to make sure no one else was in the mess, then slowly ran his index and middle fingers over the back of McCoy’s hand, enjoying the slight crackle of electricity that sparked in his fingers and the slight shiver that ran through McCoy. ‘I think what we have has many names, doctor, in many different languages.’ He slowly moved his fingers over McCoy’s wrist, almost smiling as he felt the pulse quicken. ‘I, however, am more interested in the practical application than the theoretical cataloguing.’

 

McCoy found himself leaning closer to Spock, close enough to almost kiss him. ‘Practical application?’ he purred. ‘Why Spock, that might be the best medicine…’

 

*

 

Kirk had fled to his quarters after his shift with the speed of an escaped convict. The idea of socialising, of making small talk with any of the other officers… he shuddered with dread.

 

He sat down on the bed, taking his boots off. Stress and anger, a frustration that he had no idea how to quantify or qualify, made his movements clumsy, and he threw his boots away from him with force. He felt like screaming, or maybe crying, or just crawling into a hole and never coming out.

 

There was a chime at his door, and he knew it was Spock. Guilt, cold as ice water, washed over him, and he went to answer it. He knew he’d been avoiding him, and he should really come up with an excuse, something plausible, so he wouldn’t have to worry about him. He put on a practised fake smile, and opened the door.

 

Words died in his throat.

 

Spock and Bones were both at his door. Neither was in familiar Starfleet blues. Spock was wearing a black tight shirt and jeans, accentuating how lithe and lissom he was. Bones was also in casual dress, a loose dark shirt and jeans, but these just showed how stocky and thickly-built he was.

 

_Gods, they’re gorgeous_ , thought Kirk. He knew this, but sometimes he was struck with the reality of it.

 

‘Hi sweetheart,’ McCoy said, his gruff tone with that slight flirtatious lilt that always made Kirk’s brain short-out. He moved past Kirk. ‘Pick your jaw off the floor, will ya?’

 

Spock raised an eyebrow. ‘Have you forgotten your manners, kelek-aushfa?’ _Pet_. He loomed over Kirk, forcing the smaller man to take a step backwards. Spock walked into the space, closing the door behind him. ‘What is that idiom you use, doctor, the cat has stolen his tongue?’

 

McCoy chuckled. ‘Cat’s got your tongue.’ He winked at Kirk. ‘Pity, but as long as we get the rest of ya.’

 

Kirk laughed. ‘That’s such a bad line. Oh my god, that’s so bad.’

 

McCoy sat down on the bed, crossing his arms. ‘Spock’s the talker, I’m just the muscle.’

 

‘I am not in the mood for conversation,’ came Spock’s reply. He stood behind Kirk, pulling him towards him. Kirk stood still as Spock lay gentle kisses over his neck, which gradually became more heated, hints of teeth and tongue. He ran his arms over Kirk’s chest, then rested them at the hem of his shirt. ‘Off,’ he commanded, and Kirk shivered.

 

Kirk lifted his shirt over his head, and in the few seconds he was distracted, Bones had walked over to him, and knelt before him. Skilled, quick fingers undid his flies, and a hot, wet tongue ran over his hard cock. Kirk gasped in delighted shock, but Spock’s strong fingers tugged at his hair, pulling his head back.

 

‘Do not assume we are interested in your pleasure,’ Spock whispered in his ear, words as sharp as flint. He bit at Kirk’s neck, easing the slight sting with his rasped tongue. ‘In this room you are not an authority, but a commodity, one that we can – _and will_ – use as we want.’

 

Kirk whimpered as Bones sucked on him harder.

 

‘Do you agree to these terms?’ Spock said softly.

 

‘Yes,’ Kirk breathed out.

 

‘Do you trust us?’ Spock asked.

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Good enough for me,’ said McCoy suddenly, drawing away from Kirk and standing to his feet. He kissed Kirk softly on the lips, while Spock quickly and efficiently stripped him off his trousers and underwear. ‘Best be on the bed, makes the next bit easier.’

 

Kirk let himself be lead to the bed by McCoy, and was compliant as he pushed him onto all fours. Strong hands held him down, and he heard Spock’s footsteps coming closer. ‘So pretty,’ Spock appraised, and Kirk arched his back and moved his thighs further apart, practically preening.

 

‘Knows it too,’ McCoy grumbled good-naturedly. He unzipped himself, then went to kneel in front of Kirk’s mouth. He ran fingers through his hair, and gently pushed him down, and Kirk compliantly opened his mouth to fix his lips around McCoy’s thick cock. ‘You know,’ McCoy began, almost conversationally, ‘you were a right pain-in-the-ass roommate at the academy, but-‘ He hissed in pleasure as Kirk swallowed more of him, using his tongue to swirl around the top. ‘-you were so good at giving head, like you fuckin’ lived for it.’

 

Kirk slightly lost his rhythm as he felt a tongue slowly work its way into him. He moved away to moan, but McCoy grabbed his hair roughly. ‘Nuh-uh, sweetheart, gotta keep going.’

 

‘But he’s… it feels so…’ Kirk murmured.

 

‘He’ll stop if you do, sweetheart,’ McCoy whispered back evilly.

 

McCoy watched greedily as Spock slowly and methodically tongued Kirk, adding two lubed fingers, and as Kirk writhed in pleasure under him, moaning around his cock. Finally Spock knelt behind him, lining himself up, slowly working himself in.

 

Kirk was melting in the pleasure of it. That feeling of languid bliss was coalescing in every cell of his body, that wonderful sense of being aware and yet out of everything.

 

Spock was beautiful. That look of smugness and desire made him even more breathtakingly beautiful, and McCoy couldn’t stop himself from leaning over to kiss him, and he returned the kiss greedily.

 

Spock held out his hand to the meld points on McCoy’s face, and elegantly stretched to place his hand on the meld points on Kirk’s face. ‘My mind to your mind,’ he said. ‘My thoughts to your thoughts.’  

 

Joined as the men were, what each of them were feeling were passed amongst themselves in a furious commotion of pleasure and sensation, all encompassing: the joy of kissing, of hands running over your body, nails dragging over the skin; the joy of sucking and being sucked, of fucking and being fucked.

 

Being used and debased, safe in the knowledge that you are the most treasured and cherished thing. Desired and loved.

 

No one could stay in such pleasure for long without losing their sanity. Each man completed, the rush of endorphins an exquisite ecstasy that left them silent for a long time.

 

McCoy gently moved away, wiping carefully at Kirk’s lips. ‘Best get cleaned up and a glass of water,’ he said softly. Spock had already gotten up to gather a washcloth, and came back to gently and carefully, almost reverently, clean up Kirk.

 

Kirk was lying on the bed face down. His limbs felt more like aspic than flesh and bone, and he was utterly exhausted.

 

‘That was wonderful,’ he managed to whisper, though it took a great effort to do so.

 

He must have lost consciousness for a moment, as when he came to he was in the bed between Spock and Bones (both naked – _fuck, they’re gorgeous_ ), and they both moved to wrap themselves around him.

 

The guilt came back. ‘I’ve been really shitty lately, haven’t I?’ he said quietly.

 

‘We were worried,’ came Spock’s reply, the same time as McCoy’s ‘Yeah, you have.’

 

Kirk sighed.

 

Spock kissed him on the top of his head. ‘Whatever the matter is, you can talk to us. We are here to support you- professionally and personally.’

 

‘I know, I know,’ Kirk replied softly. ‘And I promise I’ll talk about it tomorrow, will sit down and actually face it like an adult.’ He entwined himself further in their embrace. ‘But not now, let’s just go to sleep.’

 

‘Thank gods for that,’ McCoy said through a loud yawn.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any feedback always appreciated.


End file.
